Overdose (mini-album)
- EXO-M= }} |Release = May 7, 2014 |Recorded = 2014 at SM Studios, Seoul, South Korea |Genres = R&B • Hip-hop • Pop |Length = 18:33 |Languages = Korean, Mandarin |Producer = Lee Sooman (exec.) • Yoo Youngjin |Labels = S.M. Entertainment |Formats = CD, digital download |Last album = Miracles in December (2013) |Next album = Exodus (2015) |This album = Overdose (2014) |Title = Overdose |MiX = }} Overdose is the third extended play by Chinese-South Korean boybands EXO-K and EXO-M, produced and released by S.M. Entertainment on May 7, 2014 in two language editions – EXO-K's Korean version and EXO-M's Mandarin version. This was the last release to include members Kris and Luhan. Background and release On April 15, 2014, it was revealed that EXO will comeback with a new mini album called Overdose on April 21, 2014. On April 18, the comeback was delayed due to sinking of the MV Sewol. Through the boys' official home page, SM Entertainment said, "After learning of the sinking ship incident that happened on April 16, all of SM Entertainment's artists, executives, and SM family were struck with grief and sympathy. After discussing the schedule for EXO's music release, album release, and future promotions in the country, SM Entertainment decided to tentatively delay the release of mini-album 'Overdose,' which was planned for April 21." On May 4, 2014 Exo has confirmed their comeback for the 7th. The boys had been pushing their comeback since April 15 because of the Sewol ferry incident, but the boys will finally be releasing their album officially on the 7th after the Korean holidays are over. SM Entertainment revealed, "EXO's mini album 'Overdose', which had been delayed after we heard the bad news of the Sewol ferry sinking to offer our condolences, will be released on May 7th. SM Entertainment and EXO hope to give comfort and strength during these hard times by doing our best where we are. We once again give our condolences and put our hearts together. We thank all the fans who have been waiting for EXO and their new album." On May 7, 2014, the EP was released along with the full music videos, despite the ones released by the official SM Entertainment YouTube channel is an edit of the ones initially released by the Samsung Music smartphone application. Promotion Exo-K promoted the title track "Overdose" on music shows. They made their debut at music shows including SBS (Seoul Brodcasting Channel)'s Inkigayo (The Music Trend), Mnet's M! Countdown and MBC (Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation)'s Show! Music Core from May 8 to May 11, while EXO-M performed at China's Global Chinese Music'' on April 20. EXO-M will hold their comeback press conference in China as well as appear on a Chinese music program. They also hold their 'EXO Comeback Show' on April 15. Reception The track itself achieved an all-kill across real-time charts, which included Melon, Mnet, Bugs Music, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, and Naver Music within the first hours. EXO-K’s five tracks from the Korean version of the album and EXO-M’s five tracks from the Mandarin version of the album have also created a perfect “line-up” across the charts. EXO’s “Overdose” music video on YouTube alone has received over 1 million views within eleven hours of its May 7 KST release. Both versions of the EP were a commercial success; Exo K debuted at number two on the Billboard World Albums Chart while Exo M at number 5. EXO-K's 'Overdose' EP Enters Billboard 200. The boy band earns the highest-charting release for male Korean acts and is third K-pop act to hit the albums chart this year after Girls' Generation and 2NE1. EXO-K's version of the five-track EP flies into the Billboard 200 at No. 129. The South Korea-focused outfit sold 3,000 copies of their all-Korean set, according to Nielsen SoundScan. The EP also debuts at No. 1 on Billboard's Heatseekers Albums chart. EXO-K's version reached to number one on the Gaon Album Chart and EXO-M number two. Track listing Charts Album charts * Exo-K's Korean version Weekly Chart Monthly Chart Yearly Chart * Exo-M's Chinese version Weekly Chart Monthly Chart Yearly Chart Sales and shipments Album Sales Release history Credits *EXO - vocals **Xiumin - vocals, raps **Luhan - Lead vocals, background vocals, lead dance **Kris - vocals, main raps **Suho - Lead vocals, background vocals **Lay - vocals, main dance **Baekhyun - Main vocals, background vocals **Chen - Main vocals, background vocals **Chanyeol - vocals, main raps **D.O. - Main vocals, background vocals **Tao - vocals, raps, lead dance **Kai - vocals, raps, main dance **Sehun - vocals, raps, lead dance Gallery HOW TO DRAW OVERDOSE LOGO.jpeg|EXO logo too hard? This is how to draw the Overdose logo Songs Category:Songs Category:Mini-albums